A Wedding To Remember
by danmol
Summary: Tasha and Edward are off to paris,everything is going to plan, until tasha walks in at the wrong time,when a crazed girl is all over Edward,tasha runs off,then edward gets a destressing call from alice? will this destroy everything tasha and edward have?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is Danmol's second fan fiction and we hope you enjoy it. This story is written for our very best friend Tasha! She is totally obsessed with twilight and Edward Cullen! And she is a wonderful person and we love her, so we hope she enjoys this story that is dedicated to her, and also Tasha please don't have a heart attack when you read this. **

**Tasha's POV.**

So right now, I'm on a plane to Paris, which to you might not seem that impressive, but to me I couldn't be happier. And it's all thanks to my absolutely wonderful, drop dead gorgeous boyfriend Edward Cullen, who bought me flight tickets. You see I love France, I don't exactly know why I love it so much I just do I guess. My lifelong dream is to go up the Eiffel tower, which I hopefully will be able to do soon enough.

"Tasha love, please stop bouncing up and down on the seat, people are starting to stare at you" Edward whispered to me as his ice cold breath brushed against my cheek.

"B-but I'm e-excited because it's Paris" I said as I continued to bounce on my seat through excitement.

"I know your excited love, but we have been flying for an hour now, shouldn't you sleep or something" Edward replied.

"I don't want to sleep, why don't you sleep!" I snapped back stupidly.

"Tasha" Edward looked at me, raised his eyebrow then did his amazing crooked grin that I love so much. Oh, wait, he doesn't sleep. Wow I feel stupid; you'd think after about 2 years of dating I should have remembered his biggest secret.

"Oh right, sorry. I-I forgot" I blushed bright red and looked at my purple painted fingernails. Edward then laughed his perfect laugh and said "Everybody forgets things love". I smiled my sweetest smile. I realised that I had finally stopped bouncing, I'm pretty proud of myself now, I did a smug smile to myself, which of course Edward saw, and looked at me strangely.

I sighed a deep breath, relaxed back into my chair and closed my eyes for a second. THUD! What the Flip! THUD! Why was my chair going forward and back randomly? I leant up on my seat and looked behind, to see a little 5 year old continuously kicking the back of my seat.

"Oh. My. God." I said in-between kicks. "I. Had. A. Good. Flight. Until. This. 5. Year. Old. Pratt. Started. Kicking. My. Seat!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted like I was a little kid again, I must have looked like a baby, because Edward outburst into fits of laugher, making my little giggle until my sides hurt.

A short while of silence had passed now after our laughing fit and Edward was looking at me curiously. I fixed my beret and he was still looking at me. "What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

He laughed his perfect laugh once more and smiled at me before saying, "I wish I could read your mind Tasha, my love, you really do fascinate me."

I fascinate him; wow he is just too perfect. But wait didn't he say he wished he could read my mind. Ha all he would get is baffle; to be honest I'm glad he can't read my mind, id probably scare him, oh my I'm rambling again, shut up brain!

I smiled and said, "Thank you, I guess, but my mind isn't all that special, I'm kinda glad you can't read my mind, I don't mean that in a bad way it's just I don't know..."

"Tasha, your mind is special, you are special, to me I love you and that's all that matters, you mean the world to me, don't you ever forget that, okay?" he told me reassuringly.

But before I got to reply, a kind of disturbed face came over him like a mask. It was like he was disgusted because of something. "What's the matter?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "Oh it's nothing just something I heard that is all don't worry about it, get some rest well be landing soon."

"Well if it's nothing I'm sure it's not too bad to tell me then is it, come on tell me it can't be that bad," I said smugly.

"Some people's minds can be rather disgusting you know, well I guess that is why thoughts are in your head."

I giggled at that making him smile. "How long is left until we get to Paris?" I asked eagerly.

"It won't be much longer now, calm down, we are going to get there, honest." He replied.

I let out a long sigh; it had been a while since I had been to Paris and I couldn't wait to get there. At that moment my belly let out a huge grumble, like a monster growling, how embarrassing.

"Maybe you should eat something Tasha" he said a little concerned.

"Okay, I'll get a little something, I want to save myself for all the French food that I'm going to eat," I replied happily. I looked around and shouted over the airhostess. "Excusez-moi, but can i get some fruit flakes?" The airhostess has bleached blond hair that was tied up into a neat bun and bright red lipstick that shone in the light. She was quiet tall and slim. She had blue eye shadow crowding her eyes and long black eyelashes, it looked as if she would spend 1 hour on her make-up a day.

"I'm sorry we do not have fruit flakes, you can get one of our fine selected sandwiches or nuts, what would it be madam?" she said in a monotone voice with a fake smile tattooed on her face and a look in her eyes that made me instantly not want to speak to her, making an air of dislike arise between us. I also couldn't help noticing that she had lipstick on her teeth.

"Fine get me a croissant then," I said to her a little annoyed, crossing my arms with impatience.

With that same monotone voice that made me want to slap her she replied with, "I'm sorry like I said we have sandwiches or nuts take your pick or have nothing," adding that stupid fake smile at the end.

That did it "Look lady I'm on a flight to France, I demand you get me some proper food, what kind of company is this, I want to speak to your manager!" I was just about to shout at her more when I noticed that Edward was giving her a deathly stare and if looks could kill, shed be dead as a doornail.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked, and gave a cocky smile. Obviously something irrelevant was going through her head, I sneaked a look over to Edward, and his face was not amused, he just stared at her as if she had said something totally gross.

"What do you think Madame?" she looked at him confusingly.

"It's not that difficult to see my problem miss, I'm looking at it, and if you still don't quite understand, I'll make it easy for you. You're the problem and quite frankly I don't like this arrogant, ignorant, cocky attitude of yours and unless you want me to get you fired I think you should just get on with your duties now and don't ever give her or me that look again, clear?" Edward's words were sharp, as he added a low growl. I was totally stunned.

"O-Oh right, y-yes of c-course, I'm umm s-sorry" she stuttered as she rubbed her forearm nervously. "I-It will not happen a-again, and I will g-get you some proper f-food" she smiled, not a fake smile but an embarrassed smile, most of the plane was staring astonished at what my Edward had just said to her. She stood there for a moment or two, then spun around and hurried her skinny arse down to the back of the plane; the air hostess stumbled over into an old fat man with a grey long beard, almost knocking him over. He sort of reminded me of Santa clause. She muttered her apologies and walked swiftly away. I couldn't help but notice her streaky orange fake tan that ran down her legs. How rude is she though? I think very. That reminds me I must ask Edward what she was thinking, she looked very interested in him. I was brought of out my mental blabbering by Edward who gave me a light peck on my cherry coloured lips, I loved his touch. My face burned bright red.

I lost my train of thought as a message blurted out of the speakers coming from the captain "Attention all passengers, we will be landing in France in exactly 10 minutes" there was a bit of background noise making him sound all crackly, which made me laugh, it took me a few seconds to register what he had said.

"OMG!!!!!! FRANCEEEEE!!!!!" I practically screamed with excitement grabbing onto Edwards forearm as the excitement built up inside of me. Edward laughed his perfect laugh...again, giving me butterflies in my belly, or was it because I was hungry, and speaking of being hungry I never got my food. A frown suddenly appeared on my face but I quickly wiped it away and regained my hyper self thinking of French food. Yummy. I licked my lips almost sensing the sweet taste of croissants. Omg I have to stop this mind blabbering.

"Buckle yourself up again love" Edward sighed. I got the manky seatbelt and fastened it around my waist. Whilst Edward secured all of the baggage making sure it wasn't going to fall on my head when we were landing in France. He was so protective of me; it was really sweet, but annoying at the same time. If you get what I mean.

"Oh Edward you never told me, were are we staying, and what's it like?" I asked in curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Tasha love" Edward said in a teasing voice and did his beautiful cocky smile. He was so captivating. It felt as if we were the only ones on that plane. Me and him.

"Well that's a little unfair" I mumbled. He let out a little chuckle. The plane suddenly started dropping, as a felt butterflies in my belly, as if I was on a roller coaster. I sat back and waited for the plane to land.

The land was a pretty bumpy. But it was soon over, and at least I wasn't dead right. Anyways, I had landed and I was alive. So stop mentally talking random to yourself it's not a good habit Tasha. Bad!

The plane suddenly stopped moving, and we were told we could start un-boarding. I had my manky seat belt off in a flash and ran for the white plane doors, just wanting to smell the sweet smell of French air. Leaving Edward to get the bag. What a gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV.**

"_Finally we have landed in France I can't wait to get of this stinking plane"_ A women thought.

"_France, wonderful, no way I am eating frog's legs or snails no way! That's just retarded! Oooh is that French boyz I see oooh la laaa" _some girly girl teenager thought. Wow there is a lot of grumpy people on this plane. I stood up and leant over to get the bag from the compartments, when Tasha suddenly burst up from her seat and was out the door in a split second, wow I'm sure she could pass as a vampire is she did that movement more often.

"_Jesus, what's her problem?" _ Some man thought as he saw Tasha bolt past him. I slung the backpack over my shoulder and walked casually off the plane, avoiding touching people, I don't want the whole big fuss on how cold I am, and stuff like that. I'm turning into Tasha for mental blabbering...Arhhh Tasha, I sighed, she's my life, my un-dead soul, and I love her. On this trip, I'm going to prove I love her.

Talking about Tasha, were is she? I looked frantically around at the packed airport. The sense of not knowing where she was overwhelmed me a little too much. I was just about to panic when I saw her looking for our cases. I let out a sigh of relief, I am very protective of her, and it is an instinct I feel deep inside of me. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. From what I could see she had too much energy for someone who hadn't slept in a while. She has been excited for days, an uncontrollable excitement running through her veins.

I walked casually up to her and kissed her on her cheek; she shivered at my touch, and looked up at me and smiled then averted her gaze back to the luggage going round. We got our luggage and made our way to the outside of the airport. I got some strange looks, as I passed people, with some very sly thoughts that followed, I'm glad that Tasha can't read minds. It was hard for me not to go stomping up to them, and giving them a piece of my mind, but that would have hurt Tasha, and that's not what I want to do, and besides the point if I did go up to them there would be surly questions, since they thought the Comments. I was brought out my mind blabbering as Tasha would call it.

There Tasha stood speechless and gawking at a tall man round about mid 30's, wearing a tux and a black hat, in his hands there was a sign he held up which read 'Mr. Edward Cullen'. Clearly a man made of wealth whom stood out from what Tasha would consider 'normal people' I saw Tasha then shake her head and look behind the driver to see a jet black Ferrari that awaited her. And only her. I lifted my hand up to signal to him, to show that we were the people he waited for; he nodded slightly and approached us. The car was in the shadows so there were no worries on me becoming a sparkling vampire.

She whispered to herself "Typical of Edward" and blinked rapidly as if to make sure it was real and not a dream. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Okay, be polite, oh my why does this Mr. Cullen make me feel so threatened? Okay, ignore that, I'm sure he will be a very nice man, okay here goes." _ The man thought, and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Cullen, I am Pierre, I will be your personal chauffeur today, nice to meet you" Pierre said in a carm tone.

"Oh, we are not married Pierre" Tasha said whilst blushing a light red colour, but laughed it off awkwardly. Ha, she doesn't have a clue she will be engaged tomorrow night.

"Oh, My apologies Madame" he said in this French twang and gave another slight nod. "And who will I be assisting for the week?" Pierre said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah I'm Tasha, bonjour Pierre" Tasha said with a smile. Pierre took Tasha's hand and gave it one light kiss and let go, then regaining his position again with a friendly smile. I wasn't jealous of him, even though he did just kiss my girlfriends hand, his thoughts told me enough about him, he was a nice bloke, and the kiss was just part of his job, it wasn't a romantic gesture, so it never bothered me. Tasha just giggled and looked up to meet my eyes, I turned away and faced Pierre.

"Oh and I'm Edward, as you have probably figured" I told him. He nodded.

"Please may I take your bags sir?" Pierre asked.

"Yeah you can thank you" I said. I moved aside to let him get access to the luggage. Tasha then grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers; we walked hand in hand towards the Ferrari. Tasha didn't flinch at the coldness of my skin, Pierre then opened the doors for us and we climbed in. The Ferrari was spacious and clean, the seats were white and leather, at the back of the passenger seat there was a bottle of champagne, which had a red note attached to it.

Tasha picked up the bottle and read the little note on it.

"_To Tasha and Edward, we hope you have a great time in Paris; we can't wait to see you when you get back, you have to tell us all about it. Love from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. P.S. Tasha please don't get to drunk off this". _

Tasha laughed, making me Laugh. She looked over to me and gazed into my eyes, her green eyes had a sparkle in from the suns reflection. She was truly beautiful. I leant over and gave her a little peck on the lips. She smelt of coconut which reminded me of a tropical island.

"You can have some of that later love" I said with a smile, to bad I can't drink it with her.

Tasha's looked down to the champagne and sighed. "Yeah, maybe" she said in a low voice, she looked slightly upset. Did I say something wrong?

"Are you okay love?" I asked pretty concerned. Her expression suddenly changed and was replaced with a big grin.

"Yes! I'm fine; I'm in France why wouldn't I be okay Edward? Talking of France I'm hungry, when we get to the hotel or wherever we are staying can I get some French food please?" she asked in a calm voice. I whipped away the thoughts that were on playing on my mind was wrong with her, she probably just missed her family or something, and she would tell me later on in her own time, she always does.

"Of course we can get something to eat love, just as soon as we arrive at the hotel" I smiled avoiding the question. The driver pulled out of the airport and onto the road and set off to what I hope will be a place that Tasha will love.

About 10 minutes had past when the driver came to an exquisite driveway leading to a hotel the size of a palace. I took a glance at Tasha, wanting to see her reaction, she was speechless, and that is what I wanted. My train of thought was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Hotel De Crillon, enjoy your stay here" the chauffeur announced, waiting for us to get out of the car. Tasha could barely stand; I had to support her by the arm. All she could say was "OMG!"


End file.
